Here We Go Again
by BlueBubblegumBalloon
Summary: A little something based on a comment made by Margot Robbie about the relationship of the Joker and Harley Quinn. Ayer-verse. Hope you enjoy it :D.
"It's an incredibly disfunctional relationship but it's kind of-it's kinda that thing, they can't help it. They're kind of addicted to each other"-Margot Robbie.

Song: Toxic by Britney Spears. I own nothing :(

* * *

Here We Go Again

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

It happened again, _but this was it_ she thought-while packing her stuff. She had enough, well she actually didn't have enough and that was the problem. That and the fact the he was a selfish, moody, stubborn asshole. And just in cue the pasty asshole enter their room.

"What the fuck are you doing?"He asked clearly annoyed. Whatever, this wasn't about him anymore.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Can't you see!? Are you seriously that senile?"She snapped at him and turned to stand face to face with him.

The look on his face was momentarily one of surprise at her anger, but immediately replace for one of anger with hints of amusement.

"What is this all about, doll?"He said faking sympathy. She clearly saw that, and that didn't stop her from getting angrier. As if that was possible.

"You know damn well what this is all about! It's about you! It's always about you!"Before he could respond she continued "You don't love me! Don't appreciate me! And I'm done with that!"At this point she was yelling but he remained surprisingly calm.

"Harls, didn't we just had this conversation last week?"They had, it had ended up with her getting slapped and him getting cursed and yelled at, but that was just their monday routine.

"And you think that's fine! That's not normal and like I said I'm done with it"

"When have we ever been normal?"

"That's not the point!"

"You kinda implied it was" he said smirking at the look on her face. Hehe, someone was very angry.

"That's it! You're never gonna see me again! Goodbye, Mister Joker!" she yelled while walking at the front door of their hideout.

 _Yeah. Right_ -The mere thought of that being true made him laugh.

"Can you stay away for a long time? I need some vacations" he yelled after her.

Silence was the only response he got.

He shrugged and continue working. She'll be back. She always comes back.

* * *

She still didn't come back. Hmm. It has been a month, one of their longest "break-ups" and it was more than weird the lack of Harley around the place.

He didn't lie when he said he needed some time alone, but he could cut the girl a break and let her come back. Always putting his girlfriend's needs before his. With a sigh he stood up and went to the living room.

"Hey Johnny!" he yell at his favorite henchman. A tall and brawny man stood up from the couch and walked to the Joker.

"Yeah boss?" he asked.

"Go get my car, get in yours and be sure to follow closely" and with that he went to get ready.

"You were right, baby girl. I would treat you better. Now give daddy a kiss. Good girl, now get your ass in the car" he said rehearsing what he was going to say at her while fixing his hair in the mirror of the bathroom.

"Showtime" he whispered to himself and left.

"What are you doing here!?" asked a very irritating Poison Ivy, standing in the doorway of her house.

"Hello to you, too" god, he hates this bitch, but it was the place his Harley girl went during her tantrums so may as well get it over with.

"Harley's not here" she said before he could ask.

He blinked twice before asking "What?"

"God, you are old. She is not here, she told me about the break-up, but that's it" she looked sincere, but you should never trust someone whose name has the word poison in it.

"Don't lie to me, Pammy" he said with a low and dangerous voice.

She just snorted and replied "I'm not lying and frankly I think you should have seen that coming"

"See what coming?"

"Harley. Leaving. You. For. Good" she said, pausing at each word with a growing smirk.

He just glared at her and turned to leave, but on his way out he made sure to roll over some plants with his car. Upon hearing a shriek, he laughed.

That didn't last long. Arriving at the hideout, he started to think where Harley could be. If she wasn't with the weed then she didn't have anywhere else to go. She was that pathetic. His mind was filled with concern for a second, but he dismissed it quickly. If she was literally homeless then it was only matter of time for her to come back home. He nodded to himself and went to get ready for bed.

It was strange being alone in bed. After a while together, he really had gotten used to her being there at night. Sometimes they talked, or they watched TV, or they would do some other more enjoyable activities.

Rolling over the giant bed he tried getting comfortable, but without success. He just hoped Harley would return pronto.

* * *

Two fucking months! What was she waiting for? A freaking welcome ball. He paused, that actually sounded like something Harley would want. His anger return, that little bitch was probably with some other guy now. She wasn't anybody on her own so she have probably trapped some other guy. _Poor bastard-_ he thought. Thinking that she actually loves him and is loyal to him. If that's true than good riddance to her bleach ass.

Still…it was his bleach ass first. Yeah, she would always belong to him whether she liked it or not. With a decisive grunt he gathered his goons, gave them instructions and left the hideout.

* * *

Where the fuck was she?! He sent his goons to look all over Gotham and she was nowhere to be found.

With a grunt he walked into their room and began to undress when he heard something from the bathroom. Grabbing his gun, he slowly opened the door to find his majesty Harley fucking Quinn sobbing on the floor.

"What are you doing here!?" no point in hiding his anger.

"I—I came back. You were looking for me" her voice soft but firm.

"Where were you!? The other guy got tired of you already!?" he saw red.

Standing up and fully facing him, she gave him a confused expression "What other guy? There is no other guy"

"Oh, really" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, really!" she was starting to get mad, not only for his accusations but because it was the same reason why she had left in the first place. His talent for being an asshole.

"Are YOU getting angry, sweetheart?" he said low and dangerous, but before she could respond he continued "That's just rich! You leave for 2 fucking months, don't have the decency to let me know where you are and then you come back yelling at me like it's my fault!" yep, it was official. They were both angry.

"What do you care where I was! I was with Ivy like always!"

"Bullshit. I went there and she told me you weren't there"

"I was, but Ivy didn't told you the truth. I mean where else would I go. And she hates your guts"

He went silent. He knew it. That bitch lied to him. Next scheme was going to be an explosion in a fucking forest.

"Then why did you took so long in coming back!" the yelling match starting again.

"Because I didn't want to. I still don't want to"

"Then why are you doing here!?"

"I DON'T KNOW" Points for Harley, that last one was probably heard in Metropolis.

"You ain't making sense"

"I know, but I don't know"

They stared at each other before laughing quietly.

"Ivy told me that our relationship is toxic"

"Same old, same old"

"That it would be for the best that we remain far away from each other"

"She should make t-shirts" She giggled.

And continued "And she is right"

Silence.

"So you came to tell me that you're leaving instead of just staying away"

"No. I came to stay"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, but I can't do that"

Before he could say something she kissed him and for reasons he didn't want to deal with, he let her.

"You are the most infuriating man in the planet, you know that?" she said in between kisses.

"You are the embodiment for the stereotype of a blonde" he said while leading them to the bed and positioning on top of her.

"Says the guy who looks like a clown and is actually pissed 24/7" she moans while they both take their clothes off.

"You don't look so different, pumpkin. Just sluttier" positioning on top of her again.

"Is that why you're always jealous of other guys?" at this point they were kissing, biting, clawing and rubbing against each other.

"You're mine, princess. Don't you forget" the moans, gasps and grunts multiplying every second.

"When you get like that it almost makes me wanna do it to see what you would do" she holds onto him like her life depended on it and in a twisted way it kind of did.

"You wouldn't like it" feeling her legs circled around his torso and her arms around his neck, while one arm of his was in her lower back and the other one was to support his weight.

"Like your moods" she gasps as she feels _him_ in her entrance.

"Fuck you" he grunts as he feels _her_.

With her mouth on his ear she says "You're about to" and with that a loud feminine moan and a masculine grunt is heard from the outside of their room. And the circle repeats itself again.

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now_

 _I think I'm ready now_


End file.
